


Crush

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.复健短打，灵感来源即BGM2.OOC有，部分情节语段参照了小说《洛丽塔》3.BGM：《Old Money》——Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Crush

**1.**

晚上九点半的时候，Frisk站在出租屋的小阳台上，感受夏季湿热的微风从发间穿过。桌上新打开的一包烟已经空了四分之一，弹落的烟灰撒在白色瓷砖上，扰乱着心境。

是个安静的夜晚，出租屋位于近郊，阳台正对的是彻夜不灭的城市霓虹灯，强光下的建筑雪亮如舞台。光晕几乎只是用深蓝与绛紫的结合就点燃了栖息在屋顶上方几片易碎灰云的边缘，肆意而不规则地勾勒出高耸的广告招牌。

Frisk赤脚站在已经脱漆的栏杆旁，半眯着眼直直盯着那片纸醉金迷的世界。她仰起头，吐出一口浓浓的烟雾，一只手伸得老长，挂在阳台外面，另一只手夹着一根白色的、只剩半截的骆驼牌香烟。

一阵手机震动的嗡鸣打断了她的思绪，她瞥了一眼床上亮着的屏幕，发出一声尖细的叹息，然后把香烟揿灭在花盆里。她走到床边，慢慢接起电话。

“晚上好，Frisky——”电话那头的声音高亢而激动，“准备好度过一个美妙的成人之夜了吗？”

“当然，William.”她简单地回答。

“那好，再过十五分钟，我就到你家楼下接你。”一阵发动机的声音传来，Frisk知道他肯定又开了他父亲的车，“记得带身份证，亲爱的！”他又补充了一句，最后几个字被滋滋作响的白噪音模糊掉了。

“我知道，William，我没那么健忘。”Frisk轻笑着嗔怪。他们又互说了几句甜言蜜语，直到Frisk警告他别让她等太久，他们才结束通话。

暗下去的手机屏幕上是以前在海边拍摄的照片，半轮白色的太阳刚从海平面上升起。Frisk垂下眼，静静看了几眼屏幕，随后打开通讯录，滑到收藏页面。

Frisk点开收藏页里唯一的名字，一只骷髅模样的怪物和小白狗打盹的头像赫然印于眼前。

她不自觉地出神，陷入自己中学时代的记忆匣子。那些日子好像许多暗淡的、反复出现的萤火虫，一瞬间从幽深的岩穴中飞了出来。

有那么一段时间，她沉浸在与骷髅Sans热恋带来的淡淡的诗意中，但此刻它已消失殆尽。

她曾幻想许多事——幻想他们走在柔软的沙滩上，浮华的日光下富有光泽的手腕紧贴在一起；幻想他们用孩子玩的塑料水枪对战，经过几个回合的较量，躺在草坪上放声大笑；幻想他们躲在小房间里，换了三百八十种拥抱的姿势，还是没有把要跟对方讲的话说完。

Frisk没有开灯，思绪在黑暗中混乱地搅成一团。她在恍惚间拨打了Sans的号码，过了许久，对方才接起。他们静默着，Frisk在逐渐沉重的呼吸声里发觉，那边的电流似乎在滋滋作响。

最终，电话那头的人开口了。

“What's up，kid？”

低哑的嗓音透过听筒传来，如同多年前那样。Frisk猛地掐断电话，慌乱中碰掉了搁在床头的杯子。玻璃制的杯子啪的一声在地上摔得粉碎。她感到一阵苦涩，摁灭手机后嘭嘭直跳的心脏泛起波涛般的酸楚。

她摇了摇头，把玻璃碎片收拾干净，便推开出租屋吱呀作响的木门，一头扎进街道涌动的人群，淹没在五彩斑斓的城市灯光之中。

**2.**

那年Frisk十四岁，也许是地下世界的经历加速了她心智的成长，她比同龄人早熟很多。

那些属于青春期的说不清的变化，或许就始于她十四岁六月里的一个星期天上午。那天，她穿着一件漂亮的印花布连衣裙，一双白凉鞋，敲开了骷髅兄弟家的门。在充满阳光的起居室里，Sans窝在绿色的长沙发上，随意地翻动着一本Vogue的旧杂志。Papyrus跟女孩打了声招呼后，便兴冲冲地出门参加意大利面俱乐部的活动。

是午睡的时间，隐约的阳光在填补的白杨树的枝叶间颤动。年轻的人类女孩从厨房拿了一只红苹果，挨着Sans坐下，凉快的裙子下摆鼓起又落下。她把玩着那只光滑的苹果，从左手抛向右手。红色的果实在充满阳光和尘埃的空气里晃动，落到窝起的掌心里时发出一声清脆的啪嗒声。

“Hey，安静点。”Sans翻动着杂志，头也不抬地说道。

Frisk又抛了一次，“不。”

Sans慢慢抬起头，对上女孩的视线，重复道：“安静点。”

Frisk喜欢他假装恼怒的样子，所以只是咯咯笑着，没有停下的意思，“才不。”

骷髅怪物白色的瞳仁闪烁着，划过女孩的脸颊。他伸出手，把苹果从半空截了去。

女孩呆滞了一秒，随后大叫一声。她向前扑去，企图从Sans手里把苹果夺回来。

“还给我！”

“Kid，你应该知道，食物不是拿来玩的。”骷髅挑高了眉骨，在女孩的怒视下，抓着苹果咬了一口，“要像这样，你得把它吃了。”

狡猾的怪物发出一声轻笑，声音低哑又充斥着一种古怪的音调。女孩羞红了脸，一把拽走放在怪物腿上的杂志，把它丢到了沙发后面。

“哇哦，kid.”Sans笑着开口，“我没想到你居然不喜欢时尚杂志。”

他把咬了一口的苹果还给她，“也许下次我该换一本讲园艺的，院子里的杂草快长到我的屋脊上去了。”

Frisk不理他，没有受缺口苹果的影响，她用力啃咬着。微酸的汁水顺着嘴角流下，她用手腕去抹的时候，胳膊扫过骷髅的脸颊。

透过明亮的、有着朦胧光线的起居室，视野中的动态似乎都化作了闪动的蒙太奇，女孩模模糊糊地看到骷髅弯起的嘴角，深邃的黑色眼眶中，白色瞳仁随着她的动作移动。她把身子一歪，斜靠在沙发厚厚的枕头上，接着蛮横无理地伸直了生着浅浅汗毛的双腿，架到了对面骷髅的膝盖上。

骷髅没有说什么，他慢慢摘下那只白皙脚裸上毛绒绒的拖鞋，连同另一只掉在地上的，摆在了沙发旁边。

发狂似的蝉鸣和迷迭香的气味对盛夏一加渲染，奏出一种独特的变调。在这个午后，一片躁动的火迅速从女孩的五脏六腑里蔓延起来。

他们在调情，而Sans肯定比她更先看出端倪。

**3.**

毕业仿佛就是一瞬间的事情。初中生活短暂且快乐，Frisk参加完聚会依旧没有回家的意思，她拽着前来接她的骷髅的衣角，嚷着还没玩够。

Sans来到地面上后买了一辆摩托车，黑色的车身与银色的镶边似乎都很符合他低调的审美。他丢给Frisk一个头盔，一脚蹬掉支撑架，让她上车。

他们沿宽敞的大街飞驰而去，夏夜的风裹着湿热打乱他们平静的呼吸，两旁矗立的建筑在金黄灯光照射下更显高大。Sans猛踩一脚油门，当风穿过他的头骨时，他听见身后的女孩爆发出一声尖叫，随后腰上环绕的手臂被收得更紧了。他露出得意的微笑，一种无法言喻的满足在他的生命波长上奔袭。

Grillby的新店开在本市的第二大道，现在是周二交替周三的夜晚，所以酒吧里并没有什么人。他们坐到了老位置——吧台前，分别要了一些垃圾食品。

这时候，欢快的爵士乐响了起来。那台从二手店里淘来的老旧留声机占据了酒吧一角，花形喇叭在昏黄的灯光下是暗沉的金色，唱针顺着黑胶唱片上一圈圈的纹路，读取出醇厚的音色。

随着起伏的声线，撩拨的吉他声缓缓染上空旷的酒吧上方。Sans漫不经心地扫视身旁的人类，甚至没有注意到自己的目光几乎是滞留在那人身上。

Frisk穿的是一件大码的滚石白T恤，宽松的衣物遮住了身体发育时的柔和线条。顺滑的棕发衬得她脸蛋很小，削瘦的肩膀令她的身体看起来像个小孩。但她细长的眼睛和卷翘的睫毛，已经透露出成熟女人的韵味。Frisk站起身，晃晃悠悠地越过吧台去够一瓶蓝带啤酒。她稍稍踮起脚尖，手肘撑在木桌上，在关节处弯曲。那个姿势，Sans想。没有赘肉，平坦的小腹——充满青春气息，稚嫩，但又极富魅力。在牛仔短裤下面，她的双腿细长，有种中性的感觉。

一种沛莫能御的愉悦情绪从骷髅体内冉冉升起，灵魂毫无征兆地狂跳了几秒。他看着她将自己鲜艳的红唇压到瓶口，喉咙上下滚动，把刺激的液体送入胃袋。她颈窝上一小块汗渍反射出可爱的水光。

Frisk脸色红润，待在光线不足的吊灯下，对着Sans微笑。灯光照在她小麦色的肌肤上，她的嘴上。她的嘴唇翕动着，似乎在哼唱片机里小调的歌词。

他们告别Grillby后，在无人问津的后巷里接吻。年轻的人类女孩把怪物推到墙边，以一种兴奋又期待的出神状态转动着眼珠。五脏六腑里的火被酒精点燃，那是种叫人瘫痪的感觉。火燃烧了周围的氧气，女孩气喘吁吁，心脏被阻塞、跳得飞快，还来不及让任何东西流过心室，她滚烫的嘴唇就急促地压上骷髅永远上翘的嘴角。她吮吸时探出了舌头。在那停留三秒后，她抽回身子。

即使刚才喝了许多酒水也依旧口干舌燥。谁都没说话，直到一只翻墙的黑猫踢倒巷子中的易拉罐，他们才重新坐上摩托车。

车保持着匀速，开向西面起伏不平的海滩。天即将破晓，混沌中可以辨别出一条清冷的白色从海平面上方慢慢扩大。它向天穹展开，把夜晚越推越远。晨光与黑夜交替的时刻，Frisk蹲在海滩上，不停地捧起一把把细沙，让它们从指缝间漏下去。Sans站在一旁，力道温柔的骨手搭在女孩的肩膀上。他掏出手机，拍下了今天的日出。

**4.**

日子照样拖着脚步一天天过着，那个后巷里的吻似乎被两人颇有默契地抛在脑后。Sans依旧以暧昧的态度与那孩子插科打诨，但似乎有什么东西悄悄发生了变化。

变故出现在Frisk升上高中的那年暑假。每周都来骷髅兄弟家玩的女孩开始滔滔不绝地谈论自己的学校生活，她讲述那些有趣的老师，可爱的人们，还有一个人类男孩。

“你都不知道，他做那动作的时候有多么滑稽！”Frisk仰靠在沙发上，光滑的小腿浸在凉爽的阴影里，“他还跟我说，明天要约我去看电影，就是最新上映的那部爱情片，听说很感人。”

“哇哦，那还真是不错。”Sans淡淡回应了一句，给自己面前的冰镇饮料里挤上番茄酱。

Papyrus看了他一眼，罕见的没有那么快开口。他转向Frisk，“Ney……人类，你很期待明天的约会吗？”

“噢，约会！那当然！你们觉得我明天该穿什么衣服？”

人类的双腿不安分地在空气中乱动，圆润的膝盖震颤着。吊带衫和热裤底下的肉体已愈渐饱满。Sans半阖着眼，将目光从人类胸口处的阴影上撇开。

“你应该去问问Tori，而不是我们这两个‘骨’板的骷髅。”

“嘿，给个建议这么难吗？”Frisk转过脸来，玻璃珠似的眼瞳折射出金色。

“不。”Sans说道，声音沙哑且充满警告，“我只是觉得我们不该管这么多。”

Frisk愣在原地，她沉默了半分钟，但更像是沉默了半个世纪。

“哦，是吗。”

她走到门口，换上穿来的凉鞋，那张轮廓分明的小脸上写满了阴沉。她重重关上门，把Papyrus吓了一跳。Sans依旧窝在那张绿沙发里，注视着那个被地面蒸汽模糊的瘦小身影逐渐缩小。她走得很急，但似乎为了让自己站稳，她时不时停一下，然后用手臂抹一下眼角。她的身体线条在烈日下被扭曲，让她看起来就像是被人打碎后，又被恶意粘起来一样。

这个场景萦绕在Sans的脑海里整整一个星期，直到某天他看见这个熟悉的女孩微笑着挽着一位陌生男性的手臂从商场里走出来。

Sans在拐角的路口偷偷审视着。人类女孩涂着油腻腻的口红，本该是小麦色的脸上浮现出一种不自然的白——她抹了廉价的粉底。她挽着的那个高大的年轻男孩，生了一头浓密的卷发，五官端正，浅凹的下巴莫名有几分爱神丘比特的姿色。

他望着他们的背影消失在人流中，才将颤抖的骨手收进外套口袋，转身回家。

他们曾在那一晚疯狂而又笨拙地坠入爱河，不过还应当补充说，他们所谓的爱情根本不会有结果。因为那种一时冲动的喜爱，那种属于青少年幼稚的占有欲，就如同在没有加油站的公路上飙满一百八十迈的汽车，等燃料耗尽，一切都偃旗息鼓。

**5.**

Frisk站在布鲁斯大街的美式家庭餐厅门口等William来接她。她看看手机，距离十点还差五分钟，William再过一会就能到了。

从出租屋到家庭餐厅的这段路程，她一直在试图忘记刚才脑子里浮现的关于Sans的记忆。他们已经近两年没有联系了，上次见面还是高中毕业的家庭聚会上，Toriel联系了所有以前在地下世界的怪物朋友，来庆祝她考上大学。

要是再这么下去，我准会发疯，Frisk想。她很愿意给那只骷髅打上难以捉摸、拒人千里的标签，然后与他再无瓜葛。但那一通电话，又让她变回曾经那个不谙世事的孩子，眼里满是踌躇，尽力把握自己所能得到的。直到母亲牵起她的手，直到夕阳落尽，直到她的决心被一点一点磨蚀。

但只要他开口，只要那个骷髅Sans重新看向她，她就能不顾一切奔回他身边。她从Snowdin Town的初见时就喜欢上了他，即使他以冷漠的态度看着她一次次死亡，她也永远不会忘记他们一起度过的无数日月，还有后巷里那个充满柔情的吻。

Frisk靠在路灯旁，只觉得夜色沉重，像一堆湿透的沙压进她的脑海。

一辆银灰的轿车在路边停了下来，Frisk捋了捋头发，William探过身子，打开前面的车门，说：“宝贝，上车。”她点点头，坐了进去。William是个典型的英国帅哥，金发碧眼，高鼻梁，条纹衬衫的领口敞开着。

车向第二大道开去，十分钟后，他们驶进一片灯红酒绿的区域，在一家俱乐部前停下。街上空荡荡的，时间已晚，但俱乐部里依旧音浪翻涌。外面招牌的玻璃管上，银色的霓虹灯拼出大大的“都市幻境”字样。

Frisk透过车窗，凝视着那块闪烁的招牌。William带她走了进去，站在门口飞快地对服务生做了一连串手势，其中夹着一些她听不懂的术语。她只看清了一个大拇指扫过指尖的动作，那是“现金”的意思。

门朝里打开，里面一股烟酒味，两边是合金的架子，头上的圆球灯把上面的透明酒瓶全都染了色。

“我们真的要在这里玩一晚上？”Frisk意有所指地瞟了眼人声鼎沸的舞池。

“当然宝贝，你会爱上这里的。”William将衬衫袖子撸到手臂上，一脚踩进舞池。他伸出一只手，“不来吗？”

Frisk摇摇头，找了个位置坐下，William给了她一个飞吻，便随着激烈的鼓点跳起来。Frisk环顾四周，从包里摸出没抽完的香烟，点燃，夹在中指和食指之间。她喜欢香烟带给她的感觉，兴奋的恍惚在脑部神经里狂奔。她注视着自己的烟盒，室内死气沉沉的灯光令她觉得里面每一根烟草都在震动。尼古丁在她的肺里流通，她似乎能看到暗沉的棕色油漆吧台上无数细小划痕产生的经过。

她抬头，看见William正和一位身材火辣的女性共舞。她突然感到窃喜和释然，从桌上顺走一杯酒，起身走进舞池。她不再控制自己的情绪，手臂高高扬起又重重落下，红唇吐出尖酸刻薄的词句。她把整整一杯的酒都泼在他脸上，接着甩下分手的话语，头也不回地走出俱乐部大门。

只不过三个月，在她这段短暂的恋情里，William那双曾经充满爱意的眼睛便已变作本能欲望的深潭。她眼看着他逐渐对她失去耐心，眼看着他出去寻欢作乐。

她走上街，再次想起Sans。想念他的微笑，他的拥抱，那辆沿着海滩飞驰而过的摩托车，和后巷醉醺醺的吻。

她在黑暗中拨打了Sans的号码，这次，对方很快地接起。他们静默着，呼吸逐渐沉重。最终，她颤抖地叫了一声他的名字。

“嘘——”电话那头低哑的声音说道，“转过身来，我有个惊喜给你。”

她转过身，一只手忽然伸到她面前。

那只手骨节分明，洁白修长，掌心朝着内侧，路灯的光细碎明亮，她几乎都能看清那上面的每一块骨骼。

“好久不见，忘记怎么跟老朋友打招呼了？”

Frisk抬起头。Sans站在深沉的黑夜里，低垂着眉骨看着她。他伸出手，散发着一种随意的慵懒，仿佛她拒绝与否，他都毫不在意。

她看着近在咫尺的旧友，在逐渐模糊的视野里，她无法分辨这双她望了数十年的漆黑眼眶里究竟藏着何种情绪，可能是担心，也可能是别的什么。但她分明感受到某种温暖的东西一点一点填满她的胸腔，像那无数个夏日，像那被她烧毁的记忆重新拼贴而成的透明的梦。

仿佛一瞬间被洗净铅华，她扑了过去，准确的说是很用力地抱了过去。指尖上是帽衫布料熟悉的感觉，埋在胸口的声音里带着隐忍的啜泣。

我好想你。

Sans把她扶上那辆熟悉的黑色摩托车，他们沿着西面的海岸线兜风。曾眷恋在灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷的女孩，直到车子在夜里狂奔，她的泪水才终于崩溃在风里。

许久以来第一次，她倾吐着心声，而他站在柔软的沙滩上，用力道温柔的手环住她的腰，直到太阳从海平面上升起。

**6.**

这就是属于那个打破地下结界的孩子之后的故事。如普通女孩一般。里面有印刻在夏天里的爵士歌曲，有风，有美丽的红得发亮的苹果。在故事的这个或那个转折处，那位有着红唇和小麦色肌肤的女孩，愿意为爱去死。

只因她心动于他。

[Because she has a crush on him.]

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是真的很瞎写，甚至没有大纲，想表达的东西依旧没表达清楚……
> 
> 以及，这篇文是致敬一位我非常非常非常喜欢的sf文手太太，所以行文风格上可能会和她的很相似。虽然她很早之前就退坑了，但她写的文真的给了我很大的影响。如果不是吃到了她的粮，我想我也不会来写sf吧（笑）


End file.
